darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sebastian Reed
Questions... *Why is he being trained by a cougar and not by another Simba? *Simba have a thing for prides, order, and tradition; if any Bastet tribe have a pack mentality of any sort, it would be them. Does Sebastian feel no draw in that way? Primal Urge 2 insinuates some kind of tug. In other words: Why Simba? Why not Pumonca, which would answer the above question, and would certainly explain the wanderlust and transience, and even the brawling? (Yes Pumonca don't normally leave North America, and are tied to their land, but there's always exceptions to some degree). ---- * Why is he being trained by a cougar and not by another Simba? ::This is because I was under the impression that it was the nearest Bastet that noticed that would take up the training, since they're not so organized, like the Garou are, and the Pumonca are the technical 'North America' ones, so I figured, if one was stumbling across him, it'd be most likely to be them. But that's easy enough to change if it's a problem. * Simba have a thing for prides, order, and tradition; if any Bastet tribe have a pack mentality of any sort, it would be them. Does Sebastian feel no draw in that way? Primal Urge 2 insinuates some kind of tug. In other words: Why Simba? Why not Pumonca, which would answer the above question, and would certainly explain the wanderlust and transience, and even the brawling? (Yes Pumonca don't normally leave North America, and are tied to their land, but there's always exceptions to some degree). ::Well, he does feel it, I think, and thus his tendency to keep hanging around Trudy. He's reluctant about that, because he's got his 'I'm way too cool for this' attitude, but in reality, if he didn't /want/ to work with her... he wouldn't be there. Ya know? And I like the tribe. I like this idea of this typically California, easy going dude who finds out one day that he has this /noble/ /proud/ heritage and just... can't summon the courage or confidence or ambition to grab hold of it. And it's that potential for character development that, I think, makes it interesting. Where as, were he another tribe and settled into it easily... there wouldn't be that there and it would be less... interesting. ---- Fenris says "It goes along with your response to me in the discussion. Makes Christiana a Simba. One who wants to drag Sebastian back to a pride for a number of reasons, one including for breeding stock, but also to take up his heritage as a King. From what you've said, Sebastian doesn't have the courage right now to do that, so he gets lost in his cage matches, etc. Christiana shows up to keep pushing him in that direction. The fact that Sebastian can get up to rank 3 without fully accepting his heritage as a Simba says A Lot about his prowess as a warrior, which would likely stop people from bothering him right now. But this is eventually going to catch up with him.""